


Comic Absurdity

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Burden of Truth, Caitlin Snow Is Eternal, Caitlin Was Not Prepared, Comic Books Are Weird, Fate & Destiny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Caitlin Snow gets a surprising visitor, Abra Kadabra, who points out just how crazy her life will be."I always respected you. In many ways, I could not fathom not coming back here and meeting with you at this point. It's like it was always meant to be.”“Why do you respect me so much?” Caitlin asked.“Because you are alive in my time.” Abra spoke softly. “And you never went mad with knowledge or power.”





	Comic Absurdity

“Caitlin.” The voice spoke.  
Caitlin jumped off the couch where she was reading a book and frowned. “Who's there?”  
“Me.” The voice spoke from behind her.   
She yelped and turned around. Sitting on the couch was Abra Kadabra. Not looking different at all from the last time she saw him, carted off to Gypsy's world.

She blinked her eyes. “What the hell are you doing here?”   
“I just thought I'd come by to say hi.” Abra spoke softly.

“Okay, but how are you here?” Caitlin asked.  
“I'm from the 63rd century, there are many ways for me to be here.” Abra grinned.

“Okay, then you're an earlier version of Abra Kadabra than the one I met last year.” Caitlin spoke.  
“Exactly. Don't spoil me. It would cause a time paradox!” Abra laughed. At her glare, he stopped laughing and shrugged. “Sorry.”

“So, why show up here?” Caitlin frowned.  
“Because I always respected you. Flash and I have been enemies for years and years, but you, I could never hate you.” Abra smiled.  
“Please don't say you have a crush on me.” Caitlin groaned.  
Abra grinned. “No, I do not have a crush on you. You're good looking and all, but I know you enough that I could never date you. Plus your future wife might kill me.” 

Caitlin blinked. “What the?! I marry a woman?!?”

Abra shrugged. “You never cared about gender as you pointed out once.”   
“Okay, putting aside the fact I never said that to you from my point of view.” Caitlin groaned. Her head was starting to hurt. She hated time travel, she always did.

“No, you didn't, to your frame of view. You're correct. You explained this to many people, not just me. Over many years. I always respected you. In many ways, I could not fathom not coming back here and meeting with you at this point. It's like it was always meant to be.”

“Why do you respect me so much?” Caitlin asked.  
“Because you are alive in my time.” Abra spoke softly. “And you never went mad with knowledge or power.”

Caitlin shivered and sat down on the couch. “Wow. Okay, I need a minute.”   
“I understand your shock.” Abra spoke.

“This scares me.” Caitlin spoke after a moment.

“You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Always.” Abra spoke.

Caitlin shivered. “This is so surreal.”   
“I understand.” Abra spoke.  
“So. I am alive in your time. 63 centuries. 6300 years.” Caitlin shivered. “That's just unfathomable to me.”

“Yet it is how it was always meant to be. Thanks to Killer Frost. You still have her powers locked away inside. They'll come to the surface when they must come.” Abra spoke.

“It's just, I thought DeVoe stole them.” Caitlin frowned and held up her hand.   
“I can't fathom DeVoe would think your powers could be taken so simply. He would have seen all outcomes.” Abra spoke softly.

“I can't imagine DeVoe respected me even if he understood my destiny.” Caitlin frowned.

“Caitlin, the power you have, your destiny is so great that even DeVoe knew slowing you down was the only thing he could do.” Abra spoke.

“This is just so surreal. I mean, I'm alive in 6300 years. What next, someone from 50 million years shows up and tells me I'm alive then?” Caitlin shivered.

Abra smiled sadly. “Oh, Caitlin. I don't know what the future holds for you beyond my time, but I know you will be around for a lot.” 

Caitlin took a deep breath. “Thank you for telling me this. As surreal as it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I really hope they address how Killer Frost works on this show. They need to. It's a fairly big deal to be the living embodiment of Entropy itself.  
> The only reason they called Killer Frost a heat vampire in the comics is because someone failed basic physics classes in understanding the 2nd Law Of THermodynamics. :)  
> 6300 years will just be a drop in the bucket for Caitlin. :)


End file.
